The Reappearance of John Hutchinson
by Lightsidejedi
Summary: this is also a book in the john Hutchinson series


Police chief John Hutchinson Sr is getting ready to leave the office for the day when suddenly the ringing of his cell phone interrupts him. Hutchinson says John as he listens to the tense voice patterns of his old war buddy Jason Freeman talks to him. John I need you to meet me at the coffee shop Mr coffee across the street from giant. John you must hurry for I don't know how much time I have left.  
John what I'm about to tell you must never leave this room. Okay you have my word I won't tell a soul. You ever heard of a man named Isaac Jacobson yeah he served a 35 John Winslow President of the United states of America and current ruler of Earth walks down the corridor leading to his office. He was holding a honors banquet inside the Whitehouse. He was honoring one of the service men in the army that had been awarded the silver star and a purple heart and the medal of honor. captain James Woolworth sharply marches down the corridor leading to the Presidents Office. There he immediately shook hands with the president of the United States. Sir thank you for this auspicious honor for which I'm about to take. Captain Woolworth was supposed to give a speech about what happened during the war but due to the fact that not everyone in his unit had survived he said thank you Mr. President and took his seat behind the attorney General Paul Jackson. Paul Jackson turns to FBI Director William Combs and asks what his team is doing to dispel the rumors of an alien attack occurring on the White-House. Apparently someone within the FBI was committing treason. There was an attack a couple of days ago by the alien forces known only as the Moumbya. The act of treason was that FBI agent willie Jacobs was responsible for leaking information about the President of the United States.

New York Times Reporter Paul Johnson walks over to the president and begins immediately asking questions about the supposed alien attack on Earth. Mr. President we have been at peace for three years. Is there any truth to the rumor that war with the Moumbian Race is imminent. John Winslow tells him + term in the marine corps. He was the hardest working marine I knew besides us of course. Yeah well Isaac went missing two years ago reports indicate that he had ties with al-Qaeda. That's a bunch of bul  
I mean are we talking about the same Isaac Jacobson that saved the both of us from having to face a firing squad. I don't like the sound of it either but you read the defense reports. Yes but what does that have to do with us. I'll tell you what it has to do with us we are the prime suspects in the murder of Isaac Jacobson. Surely you can't be serious john says Jason as he's reading the morning paper. Unfortunately I'm dead serious says John as he folds the newspaper back together.

Chapter # 2  
Guns For Hire  
Jason Freeman lies motionless in a hospital bed frantically searching his mind as to how and why he had arrived there in the first place. He knew he had been shot. The doctors say he was lucky had the bullet been an inch to the left further he wouldn't have stood a snowballs chance in hell of living through the horrible ordeal he had just been through. He searched his coat pocket feeling for the note he had stuck inside it. It wasn't there. The door opens and who should but walk in none other than his best friend police chief Jo  
hn Hutchinson. John great to see you did you get the guy that committed this unspeakable crime. Not yet but we are working diligently and as careful as possible. John you saved my life I don't know what I would have done had you not come along. Now don't get all sentimental on me. John that paper I had in my pocket it's gone. Oh you mean this paper  
says John as he unfolds the piece of paper. With the paper there is an envelope. Within the envelope is a flash drive that holds some incriminating evidence of the. Murder of Isaac Jacobson. Apparently one of Jaco associates had been responsible for his death. A man by the name of James Tarkington was hired by Paul Jacobson Isaacs Brother. He was hired to kill Isaac for a quarter of a million dollars. Gasping for breath Jason freeman pays a call to his former partner at police headquarters Jacob Peterson. Jacob answers the phone on the first ring. Peterson's office Jacob Peterson speaking how may I help you? Jacob hi this is john Hutchinson I was wondering if you had time to talk I need to ask you a couple of questions. My first question is what's your relation to former cop Paul Jacobson. "Paul is my brother. "Ok my second question is do you know about the whereabouts of Paul. I don't exactly understand the question. It's simple really we have reason to believe that James Tarkington is in cahoots with Paul. Paul may have hired James to kill Isaac Jacobson. If you know something please tell me don't leave anything out. My last question is did Paul contact you within the last fifteen or so hours? Yes as a matter of fact he did. He said he'd be working late and had some loose ends to take care of before coming home. You don't think that he was the one who hired Tarkington do you. If I knew the answer to the question I wouldn't be asking you now would I.

Chapter #3  
The Edge Of Evil  
Federal agent Charles Livingston of the FBI casually makes his way down the long corridor leading to the parking garage underneath headquarters. He is about to get in his car when suddenly he stops and listens for he hears a loud barrage of gunfire coming just inches away from his head. He instinctively draws his gun from his holster. He cautiously peers over the side of the car he had been taking cover by. What he sees makes his blood run cold making him appear to be shivering with fear. He has just looked into the face of the FBIS most wanted terrorists known only as James Tarkington. Before he went bad Tarkington had been a member of an elite special ops team tasked with going after particularly dangerous terrorists targets. He never thought that one day he would be hunted down himself. Sensing that he might not make it out of this alive he grabs his two way radio and calls in for backup. This is agent Charles Livingston of the FBI I'm taking fire I'm stuck in the parking garage. Please send in reinforcements immediately. Within a matter of minutes a squad of heavily armed FBI agents bursts on the scene. Grabbing a bullhorn one of the agents says. "James Tarkington we have the place surrounded if you come out with your hands above your head throw your weapon down you do not you will be fired upon. If you fail to comply with these orders we will be forced to move in, is that clear! Realizing he has little or no choice but to surrender because he is outgunned and outnumbered Tarkington reluctantly throws down his weapon and walks toward the agents. Turning to his left he sees a young woman grabbing her by the hand he then backs away from the officers and takes a concealed handgun out of the holster on his hip. "Everybody back if you don't want me to put a bullet in this beautiful young lady, I suggest you get out of my way now!" Everyone hold your fire I repeat do not fire. Mr. Tarkington I am Charles Livingston what are your demands. My demands are simply this. I want a helicopter fueled and ready to take me wherever I want to go. I want you to tell me the truth as to what really happened last year during operation backstroke. Ok anything else actually yes there is one thing. I want a quarter of a million dollars wired to an account number 10003835. If these demands are not met I will execute my hostage. I will take more hostages do not try to come after me for you will surely fail.

Meanwhile two hours later Charles Livingston has just received word that Tarkington's helicopter has just landed and is fueled and ready to go. As far as what went down during operation backstroke reports indicated that James Tarkington had been setup for murder. This newly acquired evidence had been found on a flash drive that was shaped like a FBI badge. Apparently John Hutchinson was the one that had framed Tarkington for murder. Thank you for this source of information any idea where I may find this Hutchinson. Elsewhere across the street retired police chief John Hutchinson has just bee told by an informant that Tarkington is looking for him. Packing a suitcase as well as a well stocked assortment of weapons Tarkington boards the helicopter and searches for any signs of john Hutchinson. Finding him he lands the helicopter on the grass behind Hutchinson's house. Realizing that he isn't home Tarkington decides to make himself comfortable. Pouring himself a glass of Scotch mixed with bourbon James Tarkington takes out his revolver disassembles it cleans it and puts it back together just as he here's the click of a door being unlocked. Took you long enough john I was beginning to worry. Where's my family how did you get in my house. Relax John your wife and daughter are in the basement safe and sound. Yeah but that still doesn't say how you got in my house. Well let me see I rang the doorbell told Susan I forgot my key in your voice of course. Which I manipulated by using a tape recorder. If you laid even so much as a finger on her head I will kill you. John is that anyway to talk to a fellow law enforcement officer. For a moment john just stands there quietly thinking of a way to diffuse the situation. Suddenly the door opens and in walks johns son jack. Dad I'm home says jack. He is about to surprise him when suddenly he feels that something is not quite right. Taking his gun out of his holster he walks into the room. "Who are you what are you doing in my parents house?" Tarkington turns around eyes fixed on jack. Who I am doesn't matter what I'm doing here well that's for me to know and you never to find out. When the last two words are spoken Tarkington shoots jack in the hip. Jack falls to the ground wincing in pain. James you didn't have to do that! John you should know by now that I do not make idle threats. John starts walking toward jack. "Uh uh uh Jonathan are you sure you want to do that? Realizing that Tarkington might kill him john steps back a few paces. James what do you want. I can pay you any amount you want. No John it was never a question of money. I want my family back. Killing me won't bring them back James. Your absolutely right john but it will make me feel better! And with those final words spoken Tarkington brings his gun to johns head aims and fires two shots. John slumps to the ground dead. Susan and Emily Hutchinson slowly walk up the steps leading away from the basement. "Oh my god jack John please say something. John can't hear you mrs Hutchinson. Pretty soon you won't be able to hear either. For one second Susan Hutchinson sees her entire life flash before her eyes. Emily Hutchinson springs into action kicking the gun out of Tarkington's hand. All of a sudden the door gets kicked down. A task force of FBI and swat team agents bursts in the door. Susan bursts into tears lousy luck. Thanks for the rescue but your a little too late. Susan comes the raspy voice of her husband. Omg John your alive said Susan. It must have been the metal plate in your head that stopped the bullet. Yes Susan but how's jack I fear he may have been killed. Dad I'm fine it's just a scratch. James Tarkington you are under arrest for the attempted murder of John Hutchinson and his family. Tuesday morning the Washington post newspaper reads James Tarkington was arrested today at 5:30 in the morning. This has been a William Rainey novel please stay tuned for part two of the last days of the chief.

Chapter # 4  
Death From A Distance  
Retired Police chief john Hutchinson walks into the doctors office nervous as hell. Today he would find out whether they could dislodge the bullet out of his head without him dying. Suddenly a text message from an unknown number comes in on his cell phone. John you must be really nervous right now. Who is this john types back. Well John you know very well who this is. It would behoove you to relax. After all we don't want another accident now do we. At Ta boy John you know I was just having an interesting conversation with your wife. By the way John she is a very beautiful woman. Taking a quick break from the conversation John copies the number down into his phone and then calls him. "You've reached the voicemail box of James Tarkington I'm not in right now but if you leave your name and number I shall gladly get back to you. His words cut like too much salt being poured over a wound. When the beep sounds John calmly and rationally leaves a message saying Tarkington what do you want? Within a matter of minutes Tarkington calls back. Well hello John I gotta say I'm a little surprised you called me. If I were you I'd be a little bit more protective over my family. "Are you threatening me Tarkington! On the contrary John you have something I want lets just say it would be terribly tragic if Susan and Emily met with an unfortunate accident. James what do I have that you could possibly want. Well a lot of things really I never did get my quarter of a million. And If I give you that will you leave us alone. I could said James as he shifted his feet around not that Hutchinson could see what he was doing. James Tarkington was a force to be reckoned with. Suddenly an income FaceTime message came through. John I urge you to reconsider your position on this. Because right now I have a sniper rifle aimed squarely at your bald head. Did I mention I have your wife and children. Ok I've got the money. I just need time to drop it off. Don't do anything stupid john. I'd hate to have to kill your family. Ok where would you like the drop. When can I pick up my family. You will drop off the dough at a street called Tarkington place. Lol no relation. As far as your family goes if you come alone there is a good chance that they'll live to see you again. But if for any reason whatsoever you breathe a word of this to anyone you'll leave me no choice. And with that the phone went dead. For a minute he stared fearfully at the phone. He had to make a decision and fast. He could continue going to see the doctor or make the money drop. Tarkington place at 4:00. It wasn't going to be easy getting the money that he knew. But Tarkington didn't know that. He picked up the money put it in a bag and was on his way out of headquarters when suddenly one of his fellow agents asked him what was in the bag and why was he coming out of the evidence locker. Well John knew that if he told Jim the truth Tarkington would kill his family. John him the text messages. What am I supposed to do the man has my family hostage. I have to meet him at 4:00. Well it just turned 4 now. John gives the money over to Tarkington and then James opens the door of an suv. Jack Emily and Susan are sitting in the car. Did he hurt you said John. Oh and John I know about what you showed Jim. Without warning he shoots Susan in the arm. "Wtf Tarkington you have the money! Yes I do but I told you if involve any of your fellow officers I will kill your family. For a moment none of them speak. John I beg of you shoot him says Susan. Yessssss says Tarkington like a snake. Shoot him and then watch as I put a bullet in jack and Emily. All of a sudden a shot rings out from approximately 1.54 miles and hits Tarkington square in his chest. This time killing him. As he goes down Tarkington pulls a detonator out of his back pocket. He presses down on the button to activate the bomb. Hutchinson and his family die in the fiery inferno of flames which are now consuming the entire car. It's been a sad day for the Hutchinson family. On the plus side Tarkington was killed. But just the same Hutchinson's family didn't deserve to die.

Chapter #5  
Ghosts Among Us

Jim Johnson walks _down the street over to the Hutchinson home. Yellow police tape is hung around the front door. He decides to go into the house because something was telling him to. All of a sudden he hears a noise behind him. Jim Jim you shouldn't have stopped me. My family is dead because of you. Why am I talking to you right now. Your dead I don't believe in ghosts. But that's just it I'm not dead Jim. I took cover underneath a manhole cover in the last minute. John is there something you wanna tell me. Well I have new information pertaining to the supposed death of James Tarkington. You mean he didn't die. But I saw him go down. Oh he went down alright down into the sewer with me. What are you telling me john. I'm telling you two people went down that night one came up. You do the math. I think what your saying is you killed Tarkington. Once again you are correct. I can't say I'm not surprised but I guess he did have it coming. He has killed a lot of innocent people over the years. Well yes but john why are you here? Well this is still my house so I thought I'd pack up a couple of things and stay in a hotel. That's understandable anyway I have a job for you. I want you to break into the FBI website and steal information for me. Any chance you could tell me what this is really about. Ok Tarkington was on the FBIS most wanted list. Some of the crimes that he had committed he said he was innocent of. What I want you to do is steal all the files pertaining to him. And then I want you to plant a virus in the system. You do realize I could go to jail for this. Yes but that's a risk I'll have to take Jim. Until I know who really was responsible for the death of my family I can't trust anyone. Ok I'll do it when do I send you the files. Send me the files after you finish getting them. Then plant the virus. Send the files to my phone. The files are being downloaded as we speak sir. Minutes later john has the files stored on his cell phone. FBI agent Jacob Livingston walks into his office and looks at his computer noticing some files were downloaded and a virus was planted. Someone has been tampering with FBI files. All of a sudden someone is seen running into his office armed with a beretta. Immediately taking cover underneath his desk Jacob Livingston looks out for whoever might be coming in. Fortunately it was his brother Charles. He gets out from under the desk and then greets his brother with a hearty handshake. So what brings you to the FBI building. Well the LAPD has a bit of a problem. We have a missing persons case that involves one of the Hutchinson family members. Which one is it. It's Emily and jack. But aren't they supposed to be dead. Yes but reports indicate they have resurfaced somehow.__Meanwhile in a hospital bed john Hutchinson has finally finished recuperating from surgery._


End file.
